ERMS-R001 Stargazer Gundam
The ERMS-R001 Stargazer Gundam is the titular suit of Mobile Suit Stargazer Gundam, and participated in the Elite Conflict. It was piloted by Saba Kahel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Stargazer Gundam (originally dubbed the Stardust Redefine) is the first high-performance Third Generation Mobile Suit developed by DASH Electronics in partnership with the Earth Rebellion, engineered from the liner notes of Saba Kahel. Its weaponry consists of four beam sabers, a high powered piercing hyper beam rifle, two skirt-mounted beam rifles, and four forward-aiming 60mm vulcan guns on the head. It also included two physical blades put at the bottom of the arms that have the possibility of having a beam saber's cutting power, while on the forearms, there's two high powered beam shields that could block both beam and physical weapons without problem, however it can't keep off strong impacts to the surface of the cover. Its most useful weapon, however, is its palm-mounted beam cannons that connect all of its hand-held weapons to the reactor that also acts as a secondary weapon. Its Star-Field Reactor Type M3 is the first of its kind, allowing it to handle its weapons without suffering from power-withdraw. Its performance efficiency became well known for out-classing even brand-new mobile suits made long after its creation. Its most unique aspect was its speed, which reached levels beyond Mach 10, the fastest any mobile suit ever could do without breaking from the heat build up and pressure. This is due to the Star-Field Reactor Type M3's location on the back pack, which stored two of the three reactors within the frame of the wings. This gave the Stargazer the ability to force these complete reactors to solely send the output required for such speeds. Due to this, normal human pilots were incapable of using the Stargazer effectively, because of the high reaction timing needed to even keep up. Spacers, on the other hand, are almost perfect for the Stargazer because of their intuitive connection to the area around them. The G-forces which would be inflicted upon the pilot would only slightly dull a Spacer. Armament Note on model numbers: The model numbers of the weapons and systems, unlike with other mobile suits of the Stardust Century which just use letters to say what type it is, and then a number which lists what order it's in, the Stargazer's model numbers have actual meaning. The beginning R in the beginning means Revolv which is supposed to list it as 3rd generation mobile suit technology made by the Earth Rebellion. The next two letters are supposed to list what area it takes up (ex. RWS means Revolv Weapon System), and if two of the same letter are next to each other, it's shortened to a number (ex. RS2 means Revolv Special System). The next unit of the model number is SG, which simply means either S'tar'g'azer or '''S'targazer 'G'undam. The next unit is the number, with the first number being connected to the beginning part of the model number (ex. 8 is refers to RWS, and 2 refers to RS2). The next two numbers list what order it was made (ex. RWS-SG801 is the first piece of technology in the Revolv Weapons System line). *'''RWS-SG801 "Jacob" Beam Sabers **The beam sabers were developed with the ability to overclock, allowing them to extend out to five times the length of the Stargazer itself. This, however, is only for a limited time before the hilt overheats and stops operating properly. The beam sabers are also able to use a docking system that allows them to combine on the bottom of the hilt. The docking system also allows for the handle to dock the physical blades inside and power them. The beam sabers are mounted on the front skirts. *'RWS-SG802 "Amy" Hyper Beam Rifle' **The hyper beam rifle is a revolutionary beam weapon developed to be powerful enough to pierce through several layers of heavy armor in one shot, and even blast through anti-beam armor and Star-Field Suppression Units. Because of an error of design, the beam rifle cannot be overclocked and it can't even connect to the reactor, so it has a limited amount of shots it can fire off before becoming useless. As such, the suit is forced to care around six ammo blocks that allows for 15 shots from the rifle for each block. *'RWS-SG803 "April" Skirt-mounted Beam Rifles' **The beam rifles, instead of being hand-held, are mounted on the side skirts. It starts in a compact form, making it just look like side-skirts, but when the barrel is moved out of the frame, the handle pops out from the side of the rifles. It fires a high-energy beam shot capable of piercing through PC armor and Valvalarus''' Composition without any problem. While overclocked, the beam rifles have the strength of the hyper beam rifle, but will overheat and start malfunctioning while in this mode. *'''RWS-SG804 "Amanda" CIWS Vulcan **'The CIWS (Close-In Weapon System) vulcans were made to be more powerful than standard issue vulcans. Instead of two, it has four mounted on the side of the head, two on each side. The biggest change is that, instead of using physical bullet shells, it fires off mini-beam shots that can fire as fast as a normal vulcan. *'RWS-SG805 "Nathan" Physical Blades' **'The physical blades are mounted on the bottom of the arm, but are not equipped with handles. Instead, when the beam sabers' beam spreaders is docked with the blade, the sword can be pulled out of the arm and be used by the mobile suit. When it's combined in the blade form, the structure extends out and reveals a mini rotation system that acts like a chainsaw. When overclocked, the chainsaws go so fast that they have the cutting strength of beam sabers. *'RWS-SG806 "Trevor" Beam Shields' **An experimental defense system to replace physical Prism Coating Armor Shields, the beam shields are capable of blocking any beam or physical weapon without breaking. The sides of the shield spread out a positron field around the physical spreader, then fills the field with dense, super-heated particle to make an effective beam cover. However, if the impacting force is strong enough, it can break through the beam cover and hit the mobile suit. The external armor of the beam spreader is made of Wolfram and PC Armor, allowing it to survive hits from beam and physical weapons while it's inactive (though it's still weak to these weapons). While it's active, it spreads the beam shield over the external armor, allowing it to be impenetrable by most weapons. When overclocked, the shield's length extends out to cover an area bigger than the mobile suit and allow it to shrug off even a strong force that would otherwise make the beam shield useless. *'RWS-SG807 "Elizabeth" Palm-mounted Beam Cannons' **A weapon created during the development of the Overclock System, the beam cannons are mounted on the palms and are capable of firing as fast as the pilot can pull the trigger. It's probably the second weakest beam weapon on the Stargazer, even though it's directly linked with the main reactor. It's main feature, however, is it's direct link to the Overclock system and how it doesn't need to physically link to the weapon's handle to connect it to the main reactor. The weapon, however, cannot actually be overclocked. This weapon is capable of being able to hold the beam in place, making the beam cannons into beam sabers. *'RWS-SG808 "Vlad" Optional Missile Pods' **The missile pods are installed into the wings, and can fire off 80 mini-missiles per pod. The pods are light enough to not make the suit itself over-weight. *'RWS-SG809 "Al" Combat Beam Rifle' **The combat beam rifle was a modification of the TMPMS-13579 Stardust Gundam Earth Union's beam rifle after both suits was modified into the ERMS-T012 Stardust Gundam Sigs Gal and the ERMS-T13579 Enhanced Stardust Gundam EU. The rifle was redesigned so it could be overclocked and could handle the pressure. The engineers installed an Auto-Collant right into the frame of the rifle so it could remain in use while Overclocked because it only needed to cool itself and not an entire unit. It was also given a physical blade on the bottom of the rifle that could either be used as a spare, or like a bayonet. As with the original beam rifle, it still doubles as a melee weapon with the ability of emitting a beam saber through the barrel. Special Equipment & Features *'RS2-SG201 "Alex" Variable Star-Field Suppression Unit' **As a variant of the Suppression Unit made famous by the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam, it spreads "stardust" around the mobile suit that cancels out any beam weaponry that tries to go through it, but also allows for the pilot to adjust the strength of the field around the suit, and even have it only cover certain areas of the frame. At its highest level, it could even rip through physical weapons that try to penetrate the field. *'RS2-SG202 "Michael" Auto-Coolant System' **As to keep all of the beam weaponry cool during use, the Auto-Coolant System was made to keep everything at optimal temperature. The system gathered water made from the reactor and cooled it, spreading it across the body and through the weapons connected to the hand. Overclocking is not possible for the Auto-Collant, nor can the system cool an Overclocked weapon. *'RTS-SG501 "Lucifel" Wing Binders' **The unique feature of the Stargazer, the wing binders are capable of bursting out enough thrust to move at a speed only a Spacer can keep up with. The thrusters are also able to push anything behind it using the pressure of the thrust. While overclocked, the thrusters can go fast enough to even put it beyond the cockpit's pressure canceller limits and put the pilot in danger, but that's only if the pilot wishes to do so. The wings are also articulated so they can move from the side to behind the mobile suit itself. The wing binders are special for being the location of the two other reactors. *'RS2-SG203 "Raphael" Overclock System & Adjuster' **As a system feature, the Overclock System, like overclocking on a computer, boosts the performance of a single piece of technology beyond normal safety parameters. In conjunction with the reactor, all of the handheld weapons on the Stargazer are equipped with specialized grips so the connection to the reactor doesn't need the weapon to be completely linked to the hand. Doing this makes the weapons proprietary to the Stargazer itself, and makes them unusable by any other mobile suit (This also applies to enemy weapons the Stargazer gets. The Overclock System will not work at all on these, and the energy transfer between the mobile suit and the weapon will not happen). However, just like overclocking with a computer, it also comes with risks, as if you were to overclock a weapon for too long of a time period or supply it with too much power to begin with, that weapon will stop operating properly, and in some cases, can explode from the pressure of overclocking. Another feature linked with the Overclock System is an adjuster that allows the pilot to change the strength level of the overclocking on any weapon or equipment on the Stargazer. *'RS2-SG807 "Aaron & Zack II" Star-Field Spreader Unit' **Inspired from the Stardust's Beam Spreaders, the Star-Field Spreader Units are a system feature on the Beam Shields. The external armor of the beam shield can open up and take energy meant for the beam shields, and shoots out a long beam that's four times the length of the mobile suit itself. *'R2S-SG100 "Jehovah" Star-Field Reactor Type M3' **Developed specifically for the Stargazer, the S-FR Type M3 is the most advanced variant of the Type M. In order to allow the Overclock System, the reactor is modified to increase the output of atom conversion to boost the amount of energy beyond normal output. To keep it from overheating, the Type M3 includes more than one Atom Splicer and Nuclear Reactor (one on the main suit and two directly connected to the one in the main body in the Wing Binders) to handle the stress of the main's overclocked mode. *'RTS-SG502 "Chris" Optional Thruster Pods' **These pods are a set of thrusters that increase the speed of the Stargazer. They get mounted onto the wings on both sides. *'RS2-SG204 "Arina" Invoker System ' **The Invoker System was developed specifically for the Stargazer. Based on the concept of the Extension System made for the AMA-4010 Blitz and AMS-4011 Igloo, the Invoker connects directly to the pilot's conscienceness, allowing for the pilot to move the machine as if it was the person's body. The Invoker's main system, however, is to mainfest the mental power of a Spacer into a physical energy that could be used to boost the properties of the mobile suit even better than the Overclock System could, but this requires a large amount of focus on the pilot's part. History Elite Conflict (Stargazer Gundam) The Stargazer began as the Stardust Redefine when Saba Kahel designed it aboard the ERS-T110 Yggdrasil. Its blueprints were sent over to DASH Electronics to build by Saba's request. Initially, the request was going to be halted while DASH Electronics' engineers could continue work on the Earth Rebellion's mobile suit. However, when looking over the overall design, it was seen as superior than any mobile suit they had to work on at the time, so production for the Stardust Redefine began. At first, the overall design was too complicated to put into a physical form, so workarounds were made in the form of the ERMS-R001MP Stargazer Maylis Plus, the ZVFMS-R001 Variable Stargazer Gundam, the FSXMS-R027 Stargazer Mass Production, and the FSXMS-R030 Stargazer Plus. However, as soon as new technology started coming into DE's hands, they start to abandon work on the prototypes as they started building the official Stargazer Gundam. Completed during the middle part of the Elite Conflict, the Stargazer (as the Stardust Redefine) was sent back to the Yggdrasil for Saba to pilot. It participated in numerous missions against the Elite Systems from February to May of SC-0093. It became known as the Winged Stardust on the enemy side and as the New Stardust on the ER's side until an operation against the Viaran Suum Orbital Station. After the destruction of the orbital station, the Stardust Redefined became officially renamed the Stargazer, and all of its prototypes back in DASH Electronics's ownership received the same rebranding. Eventually, the end of the Elite Conflict and the beginning of the Revolver Conflict was near as the Stargazer participated during the Battle of Riders. It was used to fight Abel Taker in the RATMA-17777 Erados R, a machine tuned to out-perform the Stargazer. However, despite the frenzy and amount of massive damage made onto the Stargazer, it was used to kill Abel. But its pilot, Saba, was attacked mentally and became unstable, resulting in his hospitalization and the heavily damaged Stargazer to be sent off to DASH Electronics for massive repairs. Revolver Conflict & Starriser Plan (Starriser Gundam) Once arriving in the hands of DASH Electronics' engineers, they decided to enhance it instead of just repairing it. They improved on the original schematics and finally called it the Stargazer Ultima. *''Main article: ERMS-SR001 Stargazer Gundam Ultima'' Gallery Stargazer Gundam (concept).jpg|Stargazer Gundam (concept art) Trivia *The Stargazer Gundam is the Stardust Century equivalent of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. *The model number, ERMS-R, means Earth Rebellion Mobile Suit-Revolv. *The idea of Overclocking is inspired from the fan-created ZGMF-X71T Arch Destiny Gundam made by WackyModder84 and Animaster.